Who Knew
by PiePrincess-andthe-FallenAngel
Summary: Stiles finally scraped together enough money to get his own apartment and he's really fucking proud of it, okay? He just wishes shit would stop breaking. He also wishes he hadn't just bitched out his incredibly hot landlord, but that ship has sailed right along with his dignity.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Sterek fanfic. I fell in love with the ship and the show in June and now I've finally given into the urge to write a fic. I have quite a few more ideas brewing but I'm trying to stick to only writing two fics at a time. If you like my writing and Supernatural then check out a few of my Destiel fics. I recommend 'I WILL TRY TO FIX YOU' and 'HOW TO SAVE A LIFE' as those are the ones that people most enjoy reading.**

**Three things before you start reading; no' 1: THIS FICTION IS BASED OFF A TUMBLR POST THAT I SAW (the link is in my profile). Someone asked for a 30k long fic and so… **_**this**_** happened.**

**No' 2: Derek is not in this first chapter but will join us in Chapter 2, don't worry.**

**No' 3: I'm British, in my first year of University and know next to nothing about the American education system; so I just used the British system and edited it to include the odd bits I do know, like how people don't get their University degree paid for, etc.**

[] [] []

Stiles grinned down at the laptop on his desk. Now that he'd got his results from school, he'd received his official acceptance emails from his University choices. _He was going to University!_ Now he just had to decide which one. His reserve choice had been Beacon County University - obviously. And his first choice had been Yale… but he'd never expected to actually get into an Ivy League school. Especially not with his exceptionally lacking extracurricular activities. Stiles re-read the email again and again in disbelief… surely it had to have been sent by mistake.

He logged into UCAS to find that, nope, his status confirmed what his email had said. He had been accepted into Yale and, _holy shit_, he hadn't been preparing for that!

Stiles buried his head in his hands, unable to keep the grin off his face. He had a little while yet to confirm which University he was going to attend in September. And so now, he supposed, it was time to do a little research. The eighteen-year-old cracked his knuckles, took some more Adderall, and got to looking up everything there was to know about Yale.

His Dad, who had been there when he'd first checked his email and must have congratulated him and wandered off while Stiles was still in shock, was currently on the phone downstairs and chatting away to someone about Stiles' acceptance emails. He had to assume this person was Melissa considering fifteen minutes later Scott was bursting into his bedroom with a put-upon smile and rather sad eyes.

"So… you're not going to BCU? Congratulations," Scott murmured with false happiness and Stiles shrugged.

"I dunno, man. I mean… it's _Yale_! How could I _not_ accept the offer" he answered while making a swooping hand gesture to emphasise how big an opportunity this was and Scott nodded, solemnly. "But… if I go to BCU then I get my entire course paid for. If I choose Yale then I have to find half of the money myself. And then there's the expectation for me to join a club and get involved with the Student Union… do I really want to do that? Plus, have you seen the basic living costs in Connecticut? There's _no way_ I could afford that. I'd have to live in halls for my first year because it's cheaper. But then there is all the noise that comes from everybody coming back from clubs at four in the morning! _And_ I'd have to share a room! What if I get stuck with someone I don't like? What if he _takes my pillow_?! You know I can't sleep without my pillow!"

Stiles realised that he was stressing out and he saw and heard Scott trying to calm him down. But it wasn't getting through to him.

"Who knows how long it would take me to get used to another pillow! I could be awake for _days_! That would seriously affect my work output. I could die of exhaustion. Literally! You can't go much more than eleven days without sleep! And what if I did survive to the end of the year? Second years aren't allowed to live in halls and there is no way that I could afford an apartment in _Connecticut_! And, if by some miracle, I'm able to find a place seedy enough for me to afford, there is no way I could keep my car. Oh _God_! My _car_… I'd have to -"

"_Stiles_!" Scott shouted and shook him out of his endless ramblings. Stiles' heart was beating hard and fast in his chest, his breathing nothing more than short gasps. He hadn't been having a panic attack but a little longer and it might have become one. Stiles realised he was standing in the middle of his room and idly wondered when he'd moved from sitting at his desk. Maybe he'd been pacing? He waited for his heart rate to return to normal again before putting on a smile and thanking Scott.

"There also won't be you at Yale… I don't think I'd be able to cope" Stiles said and Scott grinned at him in return - his first real smile since entering the room. Scott let go of the grip he had on Stiles' shoulder and took a step back.

"So… you _are_ going to Beacon County?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" It would be cool if he could go to Yale, but it just didn't really seem plausible.

[] [] []

Luckily his Dad hadn't told anyone else about Stiles being accepted to Yale because, after a few hours of research, Stiles decided for good that BCU was his best option. The campus was about two hours' drive from his house in Beacon Hills and so he still needed to move closer. He briefly reconsidered staying in halls to save some money. But the thought of sharing a room with a stranger wasn't comforting. Plus, he didn't want to take any chances with his sanity that his rommie wouldn't be a vindictive pillow thief… the _bastard_. It also made more sense to have a place he could stay in for more than a year; where he wouldn't be ushered out, along with all the other second year students, to make room for the freshers.

That's why he currently found himself at half nine on a Saturday morning, with his Dad, wandering from apartment building to apartment building. His Dad was evil and dragged him out of bed - quite literally - at seven o'clock. On at _Saturday_. And Stiles would have been more than happy to just put a deposit down on the first one they saw so they could make the two-hour long drive back and he could curl back into bed to awaken at a more decent time. But no… his Dad was determined to take a look at every place available within a thirty-minute walk from the University Campus. That was surprisingly a lot of apartment buildings.

And the Sheriff didn't like _any_ of them. They was either a lack of parking, or they were too far away from the high street, or they were too _close_ to the high street. There was graffiti on the opposite building to the apartment or the road was too quaint and so obviously filled with drug dealers… It took longer than it should have for Stiles to realise that his Dad was just freaking out about him leaving home.

The Sheriff pulled into the parking lot of the seventh apartment building. It was now the middle of the day and Stiles was starving, so when he spotted the café next door he forcefully pulled his Dad into it and sat him down at a table.

"You know, it didn't take us much longer than an hour and a half to get here" Stiles began talking after he sat down with his Dad after buying two coffees and two chicken baguettes. "Sure, it's farther away than ideal but there's no reason I can't come back down to visit every few weeks"

The Sheriff looked like he was ready to argue a point when he paused, sighed deeply and took a big bite out of his baguette.

"The house is going to be so quiet without you there"

"Maybe you can finally get some rest" Stiles joked but felt bad about how much of a hassle he had been; he was better lately, had calmed down some, but he still put his Dad through hell and high water on occasion. The Sheriff smiled tightly and took a sip of his coffee as Stiles began to tuck into his own food.

"_Damn_, this is good coffee" his Dad muttered into the mug – Stiles took a sip and instantly agreed because that was _amazing_.

After ten minutes they had both finished their food and drinks and made their way towards the apartment building – Hale Apartments. The building was fairly big and, from the amount of mail lockers, had about twenty apartments. Stiles threw himself onto the soft brown leather sofa next to the lockers as his Dad went to find the Landlord. After a few minutes a tall guy wandered into the building and towards the lockers. Stiles' sleep-deprived brain took a few seconds before he recognised the blond curls and shy, angelic smile.

"Hey, Stiles right?" Isaac asked once they made eye contact and Stiles nodded – greeting him with his own 'hey'. "Do you live here too?"

"Not yet. I'm apartment hunting, ready for Uni to start up… but I'm already half sold on this place based on the great café next door" Stiles explained and Isaac laughed as he opened his mail locker.

"Yeah, one of my friends works there so we get a discount" Isaac muttered and laughed at Stiles' jealous-ridden face.

"So, you're going to go to BCU as well?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you are though. Weren't your grades one of the highest in the year? I thought you'd go somewhere bigger"

"And you graduated a semester early. Why didn't you go somewhere bigger?" Stiles said because he didn't know what Isaac's grades were, but they had to have been good if he graduated early. There was a change in Isaac's expression now though; it was subtle, a little less relaxed and a little darker. And then he changed the topic.

"Anyway, this place is great. Also, in high demand so if you like it you should act quickly"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Stiles replied and Isaac smiled before walking away with his mail in hand. Not long later the Sheriff returned. Stiles' Dad ushered him into the hall where the owner of Hale Apartments said he would meet them in a moment. Once Stiles opened the door, however, he realised that the 'hall' was actually a library… and it was amazing. There were several sofas and chairs dotted around the large room with every wall covered, ceiling to floor, with book shelves. And the books ranged from textbooks to fiction; J K Rowling to Kathy Reichs. There was even a couple of shelves filled completely with comic books.

It was heaven.

Stiles' nose was buried inside a Human Anatomy degree level text book when the Landlord arrived moments later. He was too fascinated in what he was reading about the retina of the eye to really pay any attention to the man who had just joined them. Stiles didn't even notice how attractive he was until the Sheriff was pulling the book out of his hands, putting it back on the shelf and guiding him back to the foyer. That's when he really saw the tall muscular man with brown eyes and dark hair who oozed confidence, looked like he could bench press Stiles' truck and was laughing at him because of how he had complained when the book was taken away from him.

_Fuck_. Stiles suddenly felt like a complete idiot. The man was gorgeous and he'd unintentionally ignored him and acted like a nerd – Stiles might have had the slightest chance with him but now he would never want to date him.

"Stiles this is Johnathon" his Dad said as the man handed over the key to apartment 3D – the only one still available. Stiles muttered a quiet 'nice to meet you' to Johnathon who smiled in amusement at him.

"I assume you can find your way to the apartment?" Johnathon said as they arrived at the elevator and he pressed the 'up' button. The Sheriff nodded, "good. Well I'll be in the office when you're done" he said and turned to walk away. Stiles kind of wished he could watch him go but his Dad was there and he hadn't yet come out to him as Bisexual… he's not even sure why not; it's not like his Dad is homophobic – he wouldn't think any different of Stiles if he knew. But he still just couldn't work up the courage to tell him yet.

They walked through 3D together. It wasn't the biggest apartment he'd seen today but it wasn't the smallest either. He'd have his own kitchen which was great, no one would be able to steal his food. There were three rooms: bedroom, bathroom and living room / kitchen. The living room was probably a little bigger than his bedroom back home so there was plenty of space for have friends around. The bedroom and bathroom were pretty small but that's a price he's willing to pay for access to the amazing library downstairs and the brilliant café next door.

He didn't allow his Dad any time to think up any problems with the place before he was pulling him downstairs to sign a lease and put down a deposit.

[] [] []

**First chapter is complete! I don't yet know how often I will be updating this fic. But I want to be writing a new chapter every week so if I can stick to that then it'll be one a week – if I can't then I won't let it be any less than one update a month. Like I said earlier, sorry for no Derek in the first chapter he is in Chapter 2 so no need to fret. And please, **_**PLEASE**_** tell me what you think about this fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought it'd take me a few more days to reach my target but today I reblogged the gifset that this fic is based off saying I had uploaded the first chapter on Fanfiction, AO3 and Tumblr and that I'd need more notes before I would upload the second chapter. Then the maker of the gifset reblogged that and I ended up surpassing my target by over 40 notes! In just a couple of hours! So here is the second chapter.**

**There is definitely Sterek in this one!**

**Please review, I love reading what you guys think of my writing.**

[] [] []

Stiles took a look around his bedroom; it had never been so empty before. Everything was packed up in boxes and ready to go. His nerves were bubbling inside of him and he was stuck between the urge to leave now and start his adult life and the need to unpack his blanket and pillow and stay here forever. Before Stiles could decide which urge was strongest there was a soft knock on the door and the Sheriff walked in. He took a look around at the blank room with a sad smile.

"You ready?" He asked and Stiles nodded. His throat was burning slightly like he needed to cry and Stiles was certain that if he started speaking then tears would start falling – he wasn't good at goodbyes, okay! And even though he was just moving out the apartment, he would be too far away for regular visits back home and his Dad's work hours were too hectic for them to see each other very often. The Sheriff nodded to himself for a moment before picking up the nearest box and taking it downstairs. Stiles followed with a box of his own and they both took them out to the van that his Dad had hired for the day.

Scott arrived then and happily helped them move Stiles' boxes into the van. It didn't take long until everything that Stiles owned – TV included – was inside and ready to go.

"Scott, do you mind waiting here with the van? I need to talk to Stiles for a moment" the Sheriff said and Scott nodded helpfully. Stiles was unsure what his Dad was about to say and his mind suddenly jumped to all the things he'd done over the past few years – worrying that maybe his Dad had found out about one of them. He nervously followed the Sheriff back inside and to the living room where his Dad picked up a small square box and handed it to him. Stiles looked down at the object for a moment before opening it and finding a gold ring inside it. 'Claudia' was engraved delicately on the thick band.

"I wanted you to have something of hers" the Sheriff said, emotions thick in his voice. "It's Russian gold. I don't remember how many karats – it says somewhere on the inside of the band. Your Grandad gave it to her for her twenty-first birthday. It meant a lot to her… and she'd want you to have it." Stiles' eyes blurred as he took the ring out of the box and put it on the little finger of his right hand. He then pulled his Dad into as tight a hug as he could to say thank you.

[] [] []

Scott and the Sheriff helped Stiles carry the boxes up from the van to his new apartment, they stay a couple of hours and eat some chicken salad that Stiles had prepared and put into old takeaway containers to bring with them (he didn't care how emotional the day had been – he wasn't about to let his Dad get away with eating grease while he was around) but soon enough it began to get late and his Dad needed to leave to get home on time for work. Stiles shared another bone-crushing hug with his Dad and Scott before they left and he was alone. It was disconcerting being in a strange city, hours away from home, all by yourself. Stiles took a moment to just breath and calm down before getting to work on his unpacking. About forty minutes after Scott and his Dad left there was a knock on his door. Stiles' head popped up from where it was behind the TV, setting up his games consoles and cautiously went to answer it.

On the other side stood Isaac with two other people from Beacon Hills High School, Erica and Boyd, and a short blonde girl with vibrant blue dip-dyed hair who Stiles had never met before.

"Hey" Isaac said with a wide smile. "I saw you were moving in earlier and we were just going out for pizza and noticed the van was gone… so, thought you might wanna join us?"

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be great. Seriously, I'm starving" Stiles said with a grin. He moved to grab his jacket and wallet from where he'd dropped them onto his new sofa before turning around and leaving with them.

"I'm Sarah, by the way" the blond girl said. Stiles smiled at her; she was pretty, wearing nude make-up and a baggy Metallica band shirt over mid-thigh, ripped, denim shorts. When she started walking Stiles could hear the clack of heals and he looked down, noticing that she was wearing high-heeled, black and red stiletto calf boots – without heels on she couldn't have been much taller than five foot. Stiles thought that was actually pretty adorable, which was odd considering she looked like she could, and _would_, kick his ass. Stiles greeted her and the five of them all turned towards the elevator.

"So, are you guys going to BCU as well?" Stiles asked Boyd, Erica and Sarah.

"Ye_p_" Erica replied, popping her 'p'.

"Sarah's actually just about to start her third year" Boyd added and Sarah beamed.

"Yeah, very nearly over"

The pizza place they went to was only a few minutes' walk away and they chatted about the Uni as they walked. The four of them were obviously close friends and it felt nice that they even thought to include Stiles, especially since he'd never really talked to them much before. But in the few times they had talked, they'd all seemed… different. Erica was obviously the biggest change – people at school had said it was new medicine for her epilepsy; it made her feel better, which made her more confident. It was pretty great how just one thing could completely change someone. Isaac seemed less drawn in on himself, happier. Boyd just seemed… comfortable. In a way he never had done before.

"I never knew you guys were friends" Stiles mentioned in a lull in conversation when they were sitting in a booth after ordering their pizzas.

"We weren't. Not until around February, anyway" Isaac replied and Stiles tried not to show his confusion – it was a little odd that they became friends _after_ Isaac had graduated and moved to an apartment two hours' drive away.

"Speaking of, did anyone else get the text from Derek?" Erica asked the group who nodded, "I can't wait for Friday now" she continued with a grin and Stiles was about to ask about it when the waiter showed up. It took a few minutes for everyone to get the right pizza and side orders, then they were asked about sauces and drink refills. By the time everything was sorted out they had all forgot what they'd just been talking about and dug into their food.

[] [] []

The next day Stiles spends unpacking. Just yesterday he was envious of Scott not moving into his room on campus until the day before Fresher's week began, because he had extra time at home with friends and family – but Stiles had an extra week of unpacking and getting ready for Uni that Scott wouldn't have. Scott would have to get everything put away in a rush because he was going to have a roommate and so couldn't leave his boxes lying around for days on end.

It got closer to midday and Stiles was getting hungry – he wanted to break out a ready meal but his Dad had decided to get back at him for all the years he'd spent forcing the Sheriff to eat healthy by buying Stiles' first shopping load. His fridge was filled with nothing but fruit, veg, the odd bit of meat and loads of herbs and spices… he'd have to actually _make_ something.

Stiles frowned as he began peeling potatoes to boil. He found the cookbook that his Dad had, _lovingly_, bought him and cooked the mincemeat with the spices for cottage pie. Twenty minutes later he put the meat and potatoes into a glass dish and put it in the oven… but the oven was cold.

Stiles looked at the heat setting it was on and then at his watch. It should be hot by now. He decided to leave it another five minutes and check again. And nope, definitely not working. He turned it off before leaving the apartment to go find Johnathon. He knocked on apartment 1A – which he'd been told when he picked up his key, was the landlord's apartment. He still felt embarrassed when Johnathon opened the door and Stiles remembered exactly how stupid he'd acted when they first met in the library.

When Stiles was done explaining about the problem with his oven Johnathon nodded and said he'd send someone to fix it in the next few days.

[] [] []

Days later and the oven was still broken – no one had even showed up to fix it. Stiles was a little bit annoyed – he'd been eating salad for almost every meal, excluding the times that Isaac and Sarah had showed up (Erica and Boyd still lived in Beacon Hills until Fresher's week – they'd just happened to be visiting Isaac Stiles' first day).

He tried to find Johnathon again but he was never around and/or ignoring Stiles' knocks on his door. Other things had also been breaking and Stiles was getting really stressed. There had been a few times when he thought of calling his Dad to help but he knew that the Sheriff was useless when it came to this kind of stuff. Stiles was no good either. And calling someone else to fix it wasn't down to Stiles because they were broke or breaking when he moved in. So he refused to do that either.

[] [] []

Stiles took one last look at the piece of paper on the notice board before turning to the hall. The paper was informing all residents of the building meeting that was about to begin and Stiles had been looking forward to it for _days_ - finally, a chance to talk to Johnathon and get some of the mess sorted out with his apartment. He stumbled across the foyer and towards the door that lead into the large library referred to as the hall.

The door was open when Stiles got to it and he peered inside. The sofas that normally lined the far walls were moved more to the centre to make a circle with the chairs that were usually dotted around. Several tables were pushed out of the way and stacked up against the bookcase to the left.

One man sat in the room already. He was sitting on the red sofa and Stiles could only half make out his features. Until the man turned to face him and _dear sweet Jesus_ he was hot. Like, uncomfortably attractive. He was wearing a cream coloured henley shirt that hugged his bulging arm muscles and accented his tanned skin tone. The man had a bit of stubble over his face which, paired with his muscles, the leather jacket thrown against the back of the sofa and his slightly spiked hair style gave him an air of danger. His face looked like it had been hand carved by a sculptor to look like a Greek God of sex… okay, Stiles didn't know much – anything – about Greek Gods, but there had to be one for sex, right? And if there was then it was bound to look like the man sitting on the sofa in front of him.

The second the man made eye contact Stiles took a step into the room. He most _definitely_ hadn't seen this man before. He'd remember. So he must be a new resident.

"Are you, er, here for the building meeting?" Stiles asked from where he was still standing just inside the door way. The man nodded and turned his gaze away from Stiles to look at his hands.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for everyone else to show up" He answered and wow, what a voice. Stiles may have only seen him for all of ten seconds but he was already developing a crush – no, he was an adult now. Adults didn't get 'crushes', he was developing attraction. _There_. But the mystery man just continued to stare down at his hands - maybe about to get lost back into his own world. That didn't sit right with Stiles. He _had_ to get to know this stranger. Stiles rattled his brain for what he could say next that wouldn't make him sound completely stupid and might even leave a good impression. He decided on the first thing that came to mind. This guy lived in the building too which meant he _had to_ have experienced some problems with it. This could be a bonding experience.

"Well, let me tell you, I've got a few things to say to the landlord when he shows up." Stiles said as he began to pace slightly around the room, not quite feeling comfortable standing still and felt triumphant when the mystery guy lifted his head to once again look in Stiles' direction.

"Oh?" The guy shrugged questioningly, "like what?"

"Well, my water pressure's terrible. My oven's broken. And that's just the start" Stiles said, throwing in a couple of hand gestures to emphasise his point. He felt quite pleased with himself, there was quite a few things wrong with his apartment - nothing too bad, but still annoying. And yet he had resisted ranting so he didn't seem negative and resisted going off topic so he didn't seem crazy. All in all, he was doing okay. "Do you want me to keep going? Because I can. For like an _hour_." Okay… so maybe he didn't need to add that last part in. But you know… baby steps. The guy was just looking at him and Stiles suddenly had the urge to take everything back. He'd messed up and he had barely even said a thing. "Sorry, I've dumped all of this on you and I don't even know your name." Smooth, Stilinski, _smooth_.

"It's Derek Hale, actually… I own the building"

_Fuck_.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles stared at the guy - Derek _Hale_, as in _Hale Apartments_… just… just _fuck!_ - in complete silence. Derek was looking back at him and had a small apologetic smile on his face that simultaneously made Stiles want to recoil (because _crap!_) and made him want to drool because smiling made Derek even more attractive. How is that even _possible_?! But it wasn't like anything was going to become of him and this extremely attractive guy now because he couldn't just _shut up_ and act like a _normal person_. And now he was probably going to get kicked out and his Dad was going to have to come up here to spend another day going through all the other apartment buildings, _again_… as if that wasn't bad enough the first time.

"Well… okay. Then I'm Isaac Lahey and I live in 3B, wear too many scarves and am in no way affiliated with Stiles Stilinski. Whoever _that_ is" He muttered because, well, seems he can't help himself. And he was frozen in spot from where he'd been previously pacing from side to side. Which was really bad because he just wanted to leave, bury his head in his bed and forget who Derek Hale _was_.

But… somehow… Derek just smiled at him. And it had amusement in it now and that was… something?

"I've been in South Africa for the past few months visiting my sister and haven't been keeping up with my duties. I asked my brother, Johnathon, to look over the place for me. But, it seems he's done about as good a job as I should have expected," Derek explained and Stiles returned his smile cautiously, hoping that, just maybe, he wouldn't get evicted for bitching out his incredibly hot landlord. "If you give me a list, I'll be more than happy to sort everything out" Derek continued and then waited for Stiles' response. He just nodded and so Derek picked up the notepad that was sitting next to him and a pen from his leather jacket, then handed them both to Stiles. "I'm assuming you're Stiles Stilinski then?"

"Er, yeah… look I'm sorry about – . " He began to apologise but Derek just held up a hand to stop him.

"You don't have to apologise" he said and Stiles nodded before taking the nearest seat – which happened to be a few chairs over from where Derek sat. "If you could write your name and apartment number at the top of the page, that'd be great." Stiles nodded and started listing everything broken. The room was silent for barely a couple of seconds before other tenants began to fill in, greeting Derek with a smile, handshake and a welcome back. Stiles inwardly cursed, why couldn't they have been here a bit earlier to stop him from making a dick of himself? He could just tell today was going to be a moment that he would be cringing about for years to come.

[] [] []

After the meeting was over, Stiles planned to just leave the notepad on the table in front and slip out of the room unnoticed. But Isaac had other ideas. He'd sat next to Derek on the sofa during the meeting and the second it was over he was calling Stiles over to introduce them.

"Derek, this is Stiles." Isaac beamed.

"We've already met" Derek replied as he smiled widely back, with amusement in his eyes. Isaac's face fell.

"Oh God, Stiles. What've you done now?" Which was insulting, okay. Just because they'd met didn't mean that Stiles had fucked up already… which, okay, he totally had. But Isaac shouldn't have been able to jump to that conclusion yet – they'd only really been friends for the past week.

Derek laughed a little bit and, wow, wasn't that attractive. He should always be laughing. _Always_.

"Have you got the list?" Derek asked instead of answering Isaac's question. Stiles smiled shyly and handed over the notebook and pen. "I'm sorry, again, about all of this" Derek mentioned as his eyes flicked over the list. "The last tenant left the place in a bit of a state. I told Johnathon not to rent it out because I still needed to fix it up but he must have forgotten". Stiles was about to say something along the lines of 'its fine' when Isaac started talking.

"You know, Stiles, we're all going out for dinner with Derek in a bit. Do you want to join us?" Stiles wanted to say yes. He _really_ did. But he'd embarrassed himself enough in front of this particular Greek God for one day. And when he saw the curious look on Derek's face that was directed at Isaac – one eyebrow raised fairly high on his forehead – Stiles decided that it was almost definitely for the best if he refused. And, for once, his mouth listened to reason – maybe he really _was_ getting better.

"I dunno, I think I'll miss this one out."

"Oh, okay… next time?"

"Yeah" Stiles replied, trying desperately not to start blabbering aimlessly. "I should probably go. I'll see you guys later" he smiled tightly, backing up with a thumb thrown other his shoulder towards then exit. And then left.

The second he got back to his apartment he had his phone out and was calling Scott.

"Dude, I screwed up." Stiles said the second Scott answered. "I bitched out my Landlord! Who, by the way, _isn't_ Johnathon; it's his brother, Derek. Derek who is apparently great friends with Isaac and is hotter than… well… _everything_! And I mean everything; he has this whole bad boy look going on that really… never mind, you don't want to hear that. But I have like zero chance with him now because every time I open my God damn mouth I end up insulting someone!" Stiles took a deep breath and collapsed onto his sofa. "I'm gonna be forever alone," he concluded sadly. There was a moment of silence before he heard a soft chuckle from his, so called, best friend.

"Stiles, calm down. You just met the guy, you're gonna be fine."

"_Forever_. _Alone_" Stiles reiterated. Scott just laughed some more. "I'm serious, Scott. How am I ever supposed to get someone to like me when I don't have a filter? I just end up blurting out the first thing that comes to mind! You've got Allison – you don't understand"

"No, I don't. But, look, Fresher's week starts tomorrow. We'll go out after we get our student cards, meet other students, make friends… and pray that someone's judgement is poor enough to date you" Scott replied with a laugh and Stiles frowned.

"Not cool, dude." But after a moment of silence he began laughing too. "So have you looked over any of the fresher's activities yet?" Stiles asked and they spent the next half an hour planning for the following week.

[] [] []

Later that day Stiles was just wondering what take-away he fancied ordering when he received a text.

From:_**Isaac  
><strong>_Received:_**5:56pm  
><strong>__**Hey. Want come over and watch tv?**_

From:_**Isaac  
><strong>_Received:_**5:57pm  
><strong>__**Erica, Boyd and Sarah are here too **_

Stiles smiled down at his phone, it was odd how well he'd fit into this group of friends. It wasn't like he didn't have friends in school. He'd actually been popular once he made first line. But even before that, when he was still just a bench warmer with Scott, he'd accumulated a big mass of friends. It was the one upside of never being able to shut up – he could talk to anyone, meaning that making friends was a lot easier. But Stiles had still never really hung out with anyone outside of school times who wasn't Scott and Allison.

To:_**Isaac  
><strong>_Sent:_**5:57pm  
><strong>__**Cool. Give me a few mins and I'll be right over**_

Stiles quickly jumped in the shower (quickly, not only because he only had a few minutes, but also because if he dared to spend more than a minute in there then the water would drop in temperature almost instantly. And he really didn't fancy hypothermia), towel dried his hair and left to go across the hall.

Erica opened the door before he even knocked on – _again_.

"I do hope you're using your superpowers for good, Erica" Stiles joked as he stepped closer.

"She's not!" Isaac shouted from inside the apartment and everyone laughed.

"So, what we watchin'?" Boyd asked Sarah who was setting up her laptop that was currently linked to the TV. She grinned wickedly.

"Casualty!"

"Urgh" Erica groaned, "I thought you were finished with that show?"

"Yeah, didn't you send off like a dozen complaint letters?" Isaac mentioned with a grin from where he was leaning against one of the kitchen counters with a glass of water in hand.

"Yeah, and they must have read them, because I saw on Instagram yesterday that Dylan is back!" Sarah said happily. Erica shrugged and went to sit down then – apparently appeased with her friend's response.

"Who's Dylan?" Stiles asked, he'd never heard of Casualty before. Erica was the one to reply.

"He's this sarcastic prick of a Doctor; who, admittedly, makes the show worth watching."

"He's really hilarious. At first you just think he's a giant dick, but once you realise that actually everything he's saying is complete dry sarcasm… you just gotta love him" Sarah replies happily and then proceeds to fill Stiles in on the British medical drama and the dry witted Doctor.

[] [] []

**So, what did you think of the new chapter? I hope you can leave me a review because - even though I'm not the best at getting back to people (I'm not very good at knowing how to reply unless there is a question asked) - I read and love every single comment :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been a few weeks since I last updated. I've been busy with exams (first University assessment week is over!). I don't have another assessment week until May and I'm off until January 19th so I should have plenty of time to write :D**

**Also, someone asked on my last chapter who Sarah was. But they didn't sign in to leave the review and on it won't let me reply to guest reviews. So I'm writing it here instead. Sarah is just an own character of mine who I introduced in the second chapter. She's not really very important to the story line and you won't learn much about her until like chapter 18 but it just kind of made sense to add her in.**

[] [] []

Stiles woke up early Saturday morning – too excited and nervous about his first day of fresher's to stay asleep. His alarm was set to go off in another half an hour and he knew that he should just get up and start getting ready – but instead he just closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the blankets. Half an hour was a long time after all. Though apparently not long enough because it seemed to pass very quickly. Before he knew it, his alarm was forcing him out of bed.

He jumped in the shower, munched on some cereal bars and grabbed his two pieces of ID and grade certificates. He was ready well before Isaac got there. Stiles grabbed his keys and drove them to the campus where they were meeting the others. Boyd, Scott and Allison had received their student ID cards when they'd moved into halls yesterday and so didn't need to join the growing cue. Boyd and Erica were sitting and waiting for them on a wall. Erica began grinning wildly when they walked up to them. Before Stiles could get too worried she grabbed Boyd and pickpocketed him – chucking his wallet at Isaac.

"You're gonna laugh so hard!" She shouted to them as she held Boyd back, with what must have been a surprising amount of strength, as he attempted to grab back his wallet. Stiles was a little bit confused but Isaac seemed to know exactly what was going on as he flicked through the wallet and pulling out Boyd's ID card. The picture was, well… not good.

"Oh my God" Stiles whispered quietly as Isaac was frozen for a complete two seconds before he slowly convulsed into fits of giggles – getting more and more manic. Boyd shrugged off Erica's grasp and pulled the ID and wallet out of Isaac's hands, scowling at the objects.

"What _happened_?" Isaac sputtered out in between sobs of laughter, it must have been infectious because Stiles and Erica were laughing now too and even Boyd seemed to only be scowling to stop himself from joining in.

"I sneezed the second after it was taken. The picture was automatically printed onto the card and so if I want a new one I have to pay… come on guys, stop laughing. It's not _that_ bad!"

"It's hilarious!" Erica corrected. Boyd sighed. They all walked away from the car park wall and towards the Jubilee building where face-to-face enrolment was taking place. Stiles spotted Scott and Allison waiting outside the building and pulled them both into a big hug. Allison was laughing when he pulled back.

"You know it's only been a week since we last saw each other, right?" She grinned and Stiles shrugged.

"Fine. Next time I won't include you in the hug. It'll just be me and Scott"

"I'm always here for you, bro" Scott agreed.

"That was so touching, I think I threw up in my mouth a bit" Erica said behind him and Stiles laughed with her.

"You guys remember each other, right?" Stiles said, looking between his five friends. They all smiled and said an affirmative; except Erica who defaulted to making a sarcastic remark. They all joined the cue for ID cards.

"So, dude. How's your roomie?" Stiles asked after a few seconds of silence. Scott pulled a face as he began to talk.

"You are _so_ lucky you don't have to room with someone. The guy smells, doesn't like talking to me and keeps giving me dirty looks. This year is going to be _hell_!"

"Whoa." Isaac exclaimed, "What've you done to piss him off?"

"I don't _know_!" Scott complained – though it sounded more like a whine and it caused several of the group to laugh. Allison's roommate was actually an old friend from a school she'd attended before Beacon High, so they got along well. And Boyd, as it turned out, got lucky and was in a building with only single rooms – he hadn't yet talked to any of his flatmates yet though and he didn't seem all that interested in doing so.

"I still don't know why you didn't just take Derek up on his offer" Isaac muttered to Boyd. They were now half way towards the front of the line. It was moving fairly slow.

"Who's Derek?" Allison asked and Stiles internally cringed at remembering his first meet with said Greek God.

"He's a friend" Erica said.

"And he's my landlord." Isaac continued, "He offered us all a… kind of, family and friends discount on rent."

"Why _did_ you say no? Sounds kind of great" Stiles asked and Boyd just rolled his eyes.

"You know," Allison said once the silence began again, "There's a moving in party at the halls tonight. Free pizza. Anyone feel like going?"

"Well, we already made plans for a night out… but who can say no to free pizza?" Stiles said with a grin after casting a look at Scott to see if he was okay with the change of plans – Scott nodded. "You guys gonna come too?" Stiles asked and Erica, Isaac and Boyd all nodded.

By the time that they got to the front of the line and Stiles, Erica and Isaac got their ID cards – none of them as disastrous as Boyd's had been – it was midday. They were all starving so they tried out one of the on-campus food courts. It wasn't the best food they'd ever had, it was also a little over-priced. But all-in-all it was okay. The six of them hung out for a little bit longer before Stiles realised he'd left his Adderall at his apartment. He didn't really want to make a big deal out of it because none of his new friends knew he had ADHD and he was a little embarrassed about them finding out. So he just made an excuse about needing to go home to call his Dad. Erica and Scott both looked at him like they knew he was lying – Scott probably did, they'd been best friends for years after-all. Isaac and Erica decide to stay a little longer and just walk back instead of getting a lift from him.

Stiles still felt fairly clear-headed but he just didn't want to risk it. So when he got back to his apartment, he didn't rush, he just took his time; stopping to get his mail, taking the stairs which he promptly regretted and after getting to the second floor just decided to get the lift for that one last flight of stairs…

He opened the door and went into his apartment to be greeted with the sight of a shirtless Derek Hale, covered in grease and working behind his oven. Stiles had managed to regain his breath from the short walk up the stairs while in the elevator – but he'd just lost it again. His mouth went completely dry as his eyes tracked the movement of those oil-slicked abs. Derek looked up from what he was doing behind the oven and smiled at him. Fucking _Derek Hale_ and his fucking _perfect, God-damn face_!

"Hey. Sorry I let myself in so I could work on your oven" Derek said. Stiles had to swallow thickly and clear his throat before he could answer.

"Yeah, that's fine… it's good. I mean, thank you" he stammered out and Derek's smile grew into an amused grin. Stiles turned to shut the door. Derek was rooting around in his toolbox when he turned back around. "So, erm. Why didn't you call someone to fix it?" That's what most landlords would do. That's what Stiles was expecting Derek to do. He _definitely_ wasn't expecting to return to his apartment and see his next wet dream; a half-naked, oil covered, Derek Hale was almost too much to handle. It was torture. This _had_ to be his punishment to bitching him out the previous day.

"Well, I have a masters in engineering" Derek said quietly, almost shyly? "So why pay someone else?" He finished with a shrug, never meeting Stiles' eyes before turning back to the oven.

"…_Sweet God…_" Stiles breathed quietly. How on earth was this possible? How could someone look like _that_ and yet still be smart?! Not _fair_! Derek chuckled a little bit and Stiles tensed, irrationally thinking that Derek must have heard him. But that wasn't possible. He was all the way across the other side of the room and it'd barely been a whisper.

Stiles remembered what he'd come back to the apartment for and grabbed a glass from his counter. He paused for a second, looking over at Derek before grabbing a second glass.

"Do you want some water? You look a bit warm" Stiles asked, mentally congratulating himself for not saying he looked 'hot'.

"Yes, please" Derek mumbled from somewhere behind the oven. Stiles filled the two glasses with water, handed one to Derek and then took his into his bedroom so he could grab his Adderall off his bedside table. He took two tablets – he didn't necessarily need them yet but he could feel his brain begin to become fuzzy again so it was just a matter of time before he started going off on talks about circumcision. And he could really do without _that_ in front of Derek.

When he went back into the kitchen he saw Derek standing, wiping his hands on a rag and grabbing for the glass of water Stiles had done for him. Derek chugged it down, greedily. When the glass was empty his licked at his lips and placed it down on the counter, meaning that he was then standing only a meter away from Stiles who was daydreaming about running a hand down his well-formed abs and finding out what they tasted like.

"So, you picked up your ID card today?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. The cue took forever…" Stiles said and with a grin added on, "you should definitely get someone to show you Boyd's, by the way". Derek raised an eyebrow.

"That bad?"

"That brilliant" Stiles laughed. "And do it soon. He's paying for a new one tomorrow".

"I'll make sure to do that… your oven is fixed. I just need to turn the gas back on and you can use it again".

"Thank you" Stiles said and then Derek left. But not before bending down to get his toolbox and showing Stiles a great view of his magnificent ass in those tight dark grey jeans.

This man would be the end of him.

[] [] []

Stiles walked to and from the party with Erica, Sarah and Isaac. It had been pretty good. There was so much pizza and a lot of new people to meet. Isaac had actually got like five numbers by the end of the night. Stiles had talked to a few hot guys and girls too but he just didn't feel as interested as he should have done.

By the time he collapsed into his bed at 3am he was fairly drunk, a little bit lonely and a lot horny.

"Mmmm" Stiles moaned as he slowly grinded himself against his bed sheets. He was half hard and the friction felt _so good_. The mental image of Derek shirtless and covered it grease made everything even better. He stuck his hand down his boxers and began to rub purposefully. It didn't take long for him to become achingly hard and his imagination took over.

He thought about how he'd come back to his apartment earlier today to find Derek; he'd been dirty with a slight glistening of sweat caused by the excessive heat. The smile he'd given Stiles had melted something deep inside of him – made him feel hot and heavy.

* * *

><p>Stiles had gotten them both a drink of water and Derek chugged his down thirstily, licking at his lips when the glass was empty. He stood up and placed the glass on the counter a mere meter away from where Stiles stood. Stiles reached his hand out and touched Derek's abs, feeling the hard muscle beneath his hand tremble at the contact. He grinned wickedly at his landlord and his other hand joined in. Rubbing at the strong muscle, pushing him up against the opposite counter and kissing him. And, God, was it a kiss. Derek sunk into it as he pulled Stiles closer.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles thumbed the slit to gather his precum as he continued to work himself closer to the edge. And he was close. Too close since he'd only really just started. His fantasy had barely gotten good… so he decided to skip a few steps.<p>

* * *

><p>They were naked and Derek was prepped. Stiles couldn't take it anymore, he pushed and pulled until Derek was bending over one of the counters – ass exposed and puckered from where Stiles had been working him open. It was a beautiful sight but he didn't have the time to admire it. His dick was throbbing and heavy and he just <em>needed<em>. So he pushed in. Slowly. Letting Derek adjust. But it felt amazing – better than it had with anyone else. Derek was pushing back onto him, demanding more. Demanding Stiles to move.

Stiles would laugh if he wasn't so damn turned on. He pushed in as far as he could and relished in Derek's groans. Then he slowly pulled back and thrust his hips sharply forward. Derek trembled and called out his name. And it felt _good_! So damn good!

He thrust in again and again. Derek pushing back onto him. They moved together so well and the moist, warm muscle tensed teasingly around Stiles' shaft as Derek came over the edge. Everything was building inside of Stiles, tightening, he was so close to coming. He picked up his pace and rested his forehead on the nape of Derek's neck as his dick twitched and spurted his come deep inside his lover's ass.

* * *

><p>"<em>Derek<em>" Stiles groaned, the name slipping from his tongue as he came. His come spilled over his hand and dirtied his bed sheets.

[] [] []

**Normally my smut scenes are a lot more detailed than that, but those last few paragraphs were just a bit of a tease for what's to come ;)**

**I really wish that pun had been intended…**


End file.
